


男朋友总粉别的男人怎么办

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 如题所见，互相怀疑自己的男友出轨的傻咔恋爱故事





	男朋友总粉别的男人怎么办

-0-

巫师家庭——您生活中的好伴侣 第111208期

“每一位英国巫师的家里都有一本《巫师家庭》！”

|头条新闻 |焦点关注

|名流八卦 |两性关系

|健康指南 |升值之选

 

> 两性关系：情感咨询

> 问题：男朋友总粉别的男人怎么办？

> 问题描述：我的男朋友是个魁地奇球迷，最近他迷恋上了保加利亚的一位魁地奇球员。他收集球迷杂志，把这位球员的海报贴满墙，每次电视里一出现这位球员的比赛他两眼就发直。不巧的是，这位球员长得十分英俊。我知道我不该为了这个吃醋……但是昨天我们约会时他一直滔滔不绝地夸赞这位球员，让我十分扫兴。他是不是爱上他了？我该怎么办？

 

 

-0.5-

每个重大事件都始于一场细微末节——比如一场暴风雨始于一只蝴蝶的翅膀扇动；比如我和我男朋友稀里糊涂的恋情始于商店里不小心看走的一眼；再比如，我男朋友命途多舛的人生始于一个老蛤蟆的胡说八道——而我现在告诉你的一切，都始于一场平常的魁地奇友谊赛。就因为那场比赛，我可能马上要称呼我的男朋友为“前男友”了。

真是场顶他 妈糟糕的比赛。

现在我坐在床头，手里抓着一本《神奇的魁地奇球》——我“前男友”的睡前读物。他每天晚上都会毛手毛脚地把这本书翻来翻去，直到上面滴上他因为困意而产生的哈喇子。我应该感觉庆幸，因为我再也不用把他的手指从书脊上掰下来，不用把他那副蠢眼镜摘掉、再把那只大脑袋搬到枕头上了。我省去了多少睡前麻烦啊——我是说，单纯的麻烦。从这个角度来看，也许那场比赛也没那么糟糕。

细节决定成败，有个麻瓜这么说过，很遗憾，我从来没有信任过他们的智慧。

门开了，一个毛茸茸的脑袋探进来。

德拉科？他问。

不是威克多。我说，语气一点儿都不苦涩。

哈利·波特，救世之星，大难不死的男孩，英格兰国家队的新秀找球手——像鬼魅一样闪进来，砰地摔上门。他站在卧室门口瞪着我，我也回瞪着他。他身上穿着一件墨绿色的衬衣，胸口金光闪闪的金色飞贼还是我亲自……指挥家养小精灵绣上去的。想到这儿我就难过：波特白吃白喝白穿了我多少东西啊，我竟然就要这么放他和别的男人走了。

我心疼的绝对是钱。不是别的。

你来干吗？我把书放到床上，挺直脊背。分手现场需要格外的礼节。

他一言不发，往床边逼近，我下意识地握住了魔杖。但是他的下一个动作让我惊得把魔杖戳上了自己的腿：他解开了他的衬衣扣子，用一种非常不恰当的方式。

你来干吗？我再一次问。心里有一些气泡密密麻麻地泛上来，噼里啪啦地爆炸着。他没说话，接着往过靠。下一秒他的胸膛就贴上了我，像一只腾腾烧的炉子。

嘿，我是不是不用分手了？在他把嘴唇贴过来的时候我想。于是我试探着问：

威克多·克鲁姆呢？

他的嘴唇立刻离开了我。

你想去找他吗？他干巴巴地问。我可以帮你联系他。

“不，不牢你费心。”——我还没有兴趣去和前男友的现男友打交道。

他开始把衬衣扣子一颗颗扣好。扣到最后一颗时他突然开了口。

“威基在对角巷的巫师旅馆。”

操。威基什么威基。你都没有喊过你的男朋友我甜心。

 

 

-1-

那天早上像很多个普通的早上一样，我先醒来，在艰难挪动了一会被哈利枕了一夜、快要断掉的肩膀后，我开始用胡茬儿蹭哈利的下巴，顺便用恶言恶语把他从梦里叫醒来。恶言恶语的内容一般是 **“嘿波特快醒来你的那颗蠢脑袋正融化呢”** 或者一系列的 **“臭大粪臭大粪臭大粪臭大粪你的头睡扁了快起床！”** 正是由于这个原因，最近我一直在反思自己：是不是这个粗暴的叫醒方式导致了我男朋友的移情别恋？

按理说不应该，因为我这样做的时候他看起来还挺享受的——否则就是他演技太好，但我拒绝相信他有这个能力。他的演技最差了，每次他在床上对我说我是个混蛋的时候，脸上的表情分明赤裸裸地写着 **“我在欲拒还迎快来干|我”** 这句话——还是荧光笔写的那种，闪闪发亮，毫不夸张。

然后哈利就睁开了眼。他睁开眼的方式很特别。先是眯起眼睫，然后瞪成两只圆，紧接着他会开始转眼睛：顺时针、逆时针，咕噜噜，像两只玻璃弹珠。眼睛太干了，他这么说。

我能怎么办呢，我只好低下头去把嘴唇贴到他眼睛上呵气。左边十下右边十下。呵完气后哈利·波特迅速表现出了穿上裤子就不认人的本色。

你的口气闻起来差极啦。他说。

彼此彼此。我坐起来，伸了个懒腰。今天有什么安排？

去球队训练——还有去陪罗恩买求婚戒指。他懒洋洋地，窝到我大腿上，伸出手拽我的头发。

**“你的头发真像鸡窝。”**

**“你的头发真像猪窝。”**

我甜蜜地反击他。

你看，如果我当时知道他去球队训练是为了周末和保加利亚队的友谊赛的话，我一定会在他杯子里下个毒或者敲断他的两条腿——好吧我不会——我还是会眼睁睁地看着我的男朋友去和一个国际球星厮混。我这样做的潜在原因可能有两种：一种是我太爱波特了，爱到甘愿放他自由不羁，二是我压根儿不爱他，所以他爱怎么鬼混都无所谓。这两种里我比较不能接受第一种，因为那样会显得我很没有面子。

所以肯定是第二种。所以现在我才会歪着头看着哈利买回来的《巫师家庭》，封面上威克多·克鲁姆举着金色飞贼哈哈大笑。

你说这长得像头熊的家伙哪里比我好看了？

 

 

-2-

那天哈利训练回来时比平时还晚。我恰好在指挥家养小精灵给他的衬衣上绣飞贼——所以等他晚上一点一身酒气的回家时，我还在沙发上坐着。他看到我时很惊讶，现在想想他可能是在心虚：“德拉科？你还没睡啊？”

没有。我指了指桌子上墨绿色的运动衬衣。你周末比赛可以在队袍里穿这件。谢天谢地，英格兰国家队的队服是银色的，你可以假装自己是个有脑子的斯莱特林。

喔……他很苦恼地答应了一声，走进了洗浴间。在水声哗啦啦响起的时候，他大声说：你知道我今天遇到谁了吗？

谁？

威克多·克鲁姆……你记得吗？保加利亚的那个找球手，四年级的时候你还拍过他马屁的那个。

别制造谣言，波特。

我才没有制造谣言呢！你当时跟在他身后狐假虎威……我没想到这次友谊赛他还会来。我原以为保加利亚会换个普通球员来的……你知道他这季度在国内联赛里拼得要命。真没想到我的对手竟然是他……嗷，我忘记带洗发水了，帮我递一下，德拉科？

我拿着洗发水走进雾气蒙蒙的洗浴间，哈利泡在浴缸里，眼镜儿耷拉在鼻梁上——像一只落水狗。一点儿都不可爱。我坐到浴缸边，把手里的洗发水滋啦地喷到他头上。

操||你，德拉科，你挤到我眼睛里啦！

这就是制造谣言的报应，破特。

哈利对威克多·克鲁姆不正常的兴趣就是从那天开始的。第二天早晨我醒来时，出乎意料地发现自己身边没有睡着一摊八爪鱼，走到起居室时我看到了无穷无尽漂浮在空中的巫师体育报和墙上正在激|烈上映的……魁地奇录像。

“我原以为这次友谊赛会很轻松。”哈利盯着墙上的录像吞了一大口麦片。“但没想到对手是克鲁姆。现在开始，还有四天时间，我要研究克鲁姆惯用的策略。他的力量性和耐力比我强，更要命的是这家伙的小动作还特别多……过来，德拉科。”

他把我拽到他身边。

和我一起看。然后他扔给我一个本子和一支笔。顺便——把值得注意的策略记下来。

你自己不会写字吗？

你写得比较好嘛。

这倒是。我点点头，把羽毛笔在墨水里沾了沾。很有自知之明，波特。

威克多·克鲁姆成为国际球星是有原因的。我是说，除了他的确人高马大五官端正招姑娘们（还有我的前、男、友）喜欢以外，他确实有两把刷子——准确地说是很多把刷子。

“克鲁姆对扫帚有着非同寻常的掌控力，他简直像从扫帚柄上长出来的。”小报这么说。

我陪哈利一起看他的比赛录像——保加利亚对秘鲁的那场——克鲁姆在“树懒抱树滚”躲过游走球后，用精妙的朗斯基假动作诱使秘鲁找球手摔了个狗啃泥，然后用普伦敦包抄抄起了金色飞贼，结束了比赛。

克鲁姆在扫帚柄上吼叫，两只手高高地举在空中。而哈利和我都睁大了嘴巴，面面相觑。

“德拉科，你看起来被克鲁姆惊呆了。”

“你不也一样吗？”我在羊皮纸上哗啦啦写：朗斯基假动作、树懒抱树滚、普伦敦包抄。

哈利夺过了我的笔。

你干嘛？

德拉科，你说，我和威克多……哪个 **厉害** 一点？

……说实话？

……说假话。

那你比较厉害一点。

哈利露出了一个似笑似哭的表情。他戳了戳我：

“嘿德拉科，威克多还真是很棒啊。”

他就是从那时候开始称呼克鲁姆为威克多的—— **用了一场比赛录像的时间。**

你知道他从叫我马尔福到德拉科用了多长时间吗？

**九年。**

 

 

-3-

总之我还是希望哈利赢比赛的。从大的角度来说，他赢比赛可以为英格兰国家队争光——英格兰已经十年没出现在世界杯上了，太丢人了。从小的角度来说，他赢了比赛就会开心，他开心的时候就会比较好说话，好说话的话…… **我就可以得到一些额外福利。**

我才不会对波特无缘无故的好呢。

为了配合哈利的比赛策略制定，第二天我命令家养小精灵在家里所有的墙上挂满了威克多·克鲁姆比赛的照片，餐桌上的杂志一律换成《巫师体育》和《魁地奇速报》。现在看来这无异于把威克多·克鲁姆的吸引力赤裸裸摆在哈利面前。我不明白当时我脑子里在想什么。

我甚至有点想抽当时的自己一耳光。

算了，为了一个不足挂齿的波特，不值得搭上我的脸。

哈利回家时看到房子变成 **“威克多·克鲁姆俱乐部”** 的时候还挺吃惊的。

“你迷恋上了他？”他犹豫着问我。

“没有。”我干脆地说。

他看起来松了一口气。

现在我知道了——他原来是在庆幸我没有和他抢新男朋友。

早知道就和他抢了，气死他。

比赛的那天我和红毛和大门牙一起去给哈利加油。在等待比赛开始的所有时间里，红毛都在和我吵架。对天发誓我那天有礼貌的很，红毛却不断挑事。而大门牙全程盯着赛场广告牌，把我们两个当空气。

你看，我当时该意识到这一切都不对头的：平时红毛会对我爱答不理，如果我们开始吵架，大门牙会毫不留情地对我们施禁言咒。他们在对我遮掩什么——想到这里我就很难过。对于波特找到新欢这种事我也不是不能接受，但是他竟然选择先告诉红毛和大门牙而不是我，这感觉太差劲了。我希望我的爱人爱我……如果不能爱我的话，好歹告诉我他爱上了谁。

这样我才能有暗杀目标。

我和红毛也没吵太久——也就一个钟头吧，比赛开始了。我举起望远镜，锁定焦点对准到哈利身上。他穿着我给他亲手购买的墨绿色运动衬衣，外面套着银色的英格兰队袍，紧紧握着火弩箭的扫帚柄。虽然看不清，但我知道他一定在咬嘴唇：他一紧张就会咬嘴唇。这时裁判一声哨响，他蹭地蹬上了天空。

飞行起来的哈利 **相当迷人** （客观事实陈述），那头乱糟糟的头发不那么乱了，相反像一面乌黑的旗帜在猎猎飘扬。他轻巧地围绕赛场翱翔，一只鸟似的。两次游走球从他身边掠过，他都轻松地躲了过去。与此同时，克鲁姆也开始在场中盘旋。那家伙没有使用火弩箭，而用了更重也更稳当的一把光轮2002。他张开双臂的样子活像一只老鹰，似乎下一秒就能把哈利吃掉。

英格兰进了两个球……保加利亚的追球手罚球……英格兰防守再次失误……但这些都是背景，金色飞贼、哈利和克鲁姆才是我关注的中心。终于，在保加利亚球门附近，那个小小的金色身影跳动了起来。哈利和克鲁姆几乎是同时向球门冲过去的。同时冲过去的还有三只游走球、两个击球手和一只凑热闹的鬼飞球。

光轮2002和火弩箭的速度不相上下，哈利显然意识到了这点。他调转扫帚方向逼向克鲁姆右侧，克鲁姆不得不把扫帚向左偏，就在这一瞬金色飞贼飞走了——它停在了场地中央。

比赛开始变得激烈了。当克鲁姆和哈利俯冲时，保加利亚的击球手击出了一只游走球，直朝克鲁姆的脑袋。在球即将撞碎克鲁姆时，克鲁姆俯身避过了它，哈利则猛地向下加速，由于过快的俯冲，他在空中打了个趔趄。克鲁姆就在这时把手臂探过了哈利的脑袋，抓向了飞贼。然后哈利干了一件疯狂的事儿：他一只手勾着扫帚，整个人荡了出去，他用脚踢开了飞贼，而克鲁姆只差一根指头就抓住它了。

**“干得好！哈利！** ”红毛大声叫， **“干掉克鲁姆！干掉克鲁姆！”**

大门牙狠狠翻了个白眼。她翻得太狠了，我都担心她眼珠子要掉出来了。

哈利还没有来得及在扫帚上坐稳，克鲁姆已经开始重新追赶金色飞贼了。保加利亚的击球手像两只恶狼，紧随在克鲁姆身后为他保驾护航。哈利根本没法接近金色飞贼。他跟在保加利亚击球手后飞了一段，然后突然开始向下俯冲，把大家都搞蒙了。这可不是什么朗斯基假动作，每个人都清清楚楚地看到了，飞贼就在上空盘旋。克鲁姆也分心了，他减慢速度看向直坠地面的哈利。

哈利就是在这时越过保加利亚击球手直扑向克鲁姆的。看过他这么多次比赛，我第一次看到哈利在赛场上的目标不是金色飞贼。很显然，这次他的目标是克鲁姆。他在干扰他，迷惑他，他知道在克鲁姆眼皮下抓住飞贼是多么难，所以他退而求其次地把阻止克鲁姆当成了目标。在他追赶上克鲁姆的一瞬间我松了一口气，这时我才发现我的牙酸疼得不像话：

下次看比赛我应该买个口嚼。我决定。腮帮子太疼了。

最终，克鲁姆还是在观众席上方抓到了金色飞贼。虽然哈利只差那么一丁点儿距离……但还是克鲁姆赢了。看着哈利从更衣室走出来走向我的时候，我紧张极了。他会不会发脾气？不会，哈利·波特从来不乱发脾气。但我知道他可能会把自己锁到房间里，三天三夜不出门，不出声，就像死了一样……我赶过去，准备给他个 **爱的鼓励** 什么的，虽然这非常肉麻。

不过我也没机会，走到一半儿，克鲁姆出现了。我停下来，红毛和大门牙也停了下来。克鲁姆径直走向哈利，伸出了他那只又大又厚的熊爪子。

“你打得非常棒。哈利·波特。”

哈利抬起头来惨淡地笑了笑，接过了克鲁姆的爪子。

克鲁姆握着哈利大力地拍了拍哈利的肩膀，然后他转向了我这边。

“嘿！赫米恩——”他愉快地说，“哦，还有你——呃，韦斯利？”

红毛瘪着嘴躲开了克鲁姆的问候，大门牙看起来非常不满。她友好地和克鲁姆拥抱了一下，红毛看起来更生气了。至于我……克鲁姆在和大门牙拥抱后，看向了我，他咧开嘴，雪白的牙齿像某种兽类：

**“你好，马尔福先生，好久不见。”**

 

 

-4-

从赛场回家的路上哈利看起来颓丧极了。

他软软地靠在我后背上，任由我骑着扫帚带着他在伦敦夜晚的天空上飞行（我们施过了隐身咒）。好几次我都怀疑他偷偷在后面自杀了——我不得不不停回头推推他，以确保我抱回家的是个男朋友而不是只男鬼。

“德拉科，你他妈就不能好好飞吗？”

嘿，不识好人心。

我带着他飞到泰晤士河上，伦敦夜晚的华灯落进河水里，泛滥起一条游动的光锦。风从耳朵边吹过，吹成呼呼的海浪声。我把扫帚降低，河水就从我们脚下跳过，像只调皮的动物。

波特，波特，别死在那儿了，你看这河多好看。

哈利不搭话。

你看你看，麻瓜们在卖气球，我们去买个气球吧。

“别像个三岁小孩一样，德拉科。”

他懒洋洋地回答，但是紧接着他戳了戳我的腰。

“我要那只狗熊的气球。”

我就知道他最擅长口是心非。

当我们牵着一整把狗熊气球往家里飞时，哈利突然把下巴支到了我肩膀上。

今晚克鲁姆的表现怎么样？他问。

挺不错的……你们旗鼓相当。

**旗鼓相当？**

他很擅长在高速状态下转换扫帚的状态，而且他的耐力的确比你好。我坦诚地说——哈利是那种人：因为实力差距输掉比赛他不会生气，因为运气输掉比赛他才会生气。

哈利脸上果然露出了神秘莫测的表情。

我以为这样能接着宽慰他，于是我又细数了克鲁姆的种种长处。最后我拍了拍他的脑袋：

“黄金男孩，你任重道远啊。”

他抱着一堆狗熊气球缩到我身后去了。

当然，我意识到哈利可能会变成我的“前男友”的时刻还在这之后。比赛结束后的第二天，他早早地起床出了门。出门前他花了一个小时穿衣服——你知道这有多难得吗？

“喂喂，波特，你拿的是我的内衣。”

哈利站在衣橱门口，表情非常困惑。

你为什么要用这么大的衣橱呢……他嘟嘟哝哝着，然后开始像一只恐怖的嗅嗅一样翻动衣橱，把衣服刨得到处都是。

“衬衣在哪？德拉科？我平时的衣服都在哪？”

“你的内衣在左手第一间的中间，你的衬衣在左手第二间……喔！那是我的西装！”

哈利捡起我的一套西装（那还是我上学时定做的，和他现在的身量倒差不多）：

“我能穿这个吗？”

当时我应该想到有什么不对头的，毕竟哈利从来都是避正装不及。但当时我一心以为我即将拥有一个有正常审美品位的男友了，所以我喜滋滋地挖苦了哈利一通。

“把你的杂毛儿往下梳梳，嗯就这样，”我帮他系好领带，“别乱拽你的领带，记住了吗？”

哈利冲我眨了眨眼，他还没来得及戴上眼镜，绿色的眼睛显得格外光彩熠熠。他歪头贴上了我的手，轻轻地吻了吻它，让我突然觉得心在发颤。

“晚上会晚点回来，和赫敏有个约。”他说。

“别回来更好。”我镇定了一下，严肃地告诉他。

你说哈利会是因为这句话愤而和克鲁姆在一起的吗？

 

 

-5-

那天我等了哈利很久。在指挥家养小精灵订好晚饭的菜单后，我无所事事，躺在沙发上发呆，只等哈利回来和我一起吃饭。饭后我们可以窝在一起看一部他喜欢的麻瓜电影，然后去散散步飞一圈儿什么的。之后……之后嘛……之后我们可以上个|床。

我必须得承认——我和我男朋友最近的性|生活确实少了那么一点儿。但这不能怪我。他每次从魁地奇球场回来后第一件事儿就是一头栽倒在沙发上，不出五分钟就呼呼大睡。我得把他拖到浴缸里给他冲澡，然后再把他抱上床。每次都累得半死。这家伙一睡着就特别粘人，哪儿有热气就往哪儿蹿，总是死死地扒住我，嘴唇因为呼吸微微张开，诱人得要命。真是气死我了，又不能把他弄醒。幸亏我自制力强——你说，你说我这男朋友都体贴到这份儿上了，他还每天骂我 **“白鼬”“秃头”“混蛋”** ，他是不是很过分？

过分归过分，六点半，我还是整了整衣服，出门儿去找他了。一出门——我就碰到了，红毛。

**“哟，红毛，找女朋友啊？”**

**“哟，白鼬，找男朋友啊？”**

我们两异口同声地打招呼。然后同时怒气冲冲地朝对方翻了个白眼。但我们还是一起出发了，彼此隔了半米的距离。没办法——谁让我男朋友正和他女朋友在一起呢。

你说他们会在哪儿啊？

对角巷。红毛阴恻恻地说。我们每次都去对角巷聚会。

嘿红毛，你看起来不高兴啊。

红毛瘪了瘪嘴。我也没有再搭话，我们两个就沿着对角巷开始了寻找男女朋友的旅程。猪头酒吧，没有。丽痕书店，没有。冰激凌店，没有。脱凡成衣店，没有。猫头鹰商店，没有。珠宝店……有。

的确是两个人。但不是哈利和大门牙。那个大个子谁都不会认错：威克多·克鲁姆，正捧着一大束玫瑰花和哈利推来搡去。在珠宝店的门口。

红毛神色奇异地看了我一眼。

“嘿，哥们儿……”他突然对我开口了，用的是 **“哥们儿”** 。

把你的同情心遮掩一下好吗？韦斯莱？

“你有没有觉得哈利和那家伙最近有点不对劲？”

我深吸了一口气。

“去找你女朋友，红毛。”

万幸的是哈利没有带着那束玫瑰回家，不幸的是他带了本新《巫师家庭》回家，封面是威克多·克鲁姆的巨大照片，那个傻大个正在振臂高呼，手里的金色飞贼闪闪发亮。

我没问哈利什么。我觉得还没什么必要问……倒是哈利显得非常不安，一直把手里的《巫师家庭》卷来卷去。最后我实在忍不住了：

“威克多·克鲁姆真是帅气啊，是不是？”

他惊恐地看向我，好像我是只巨怪或者长满了龙疥疮。然后他嘟嘟哝哝了几句哦是对之类的话，把西装外套随便地一扔，钻进了洗浴间，手里还攥着《巫师家庭》。

我的心情真是一言难尽。

我告诉自己波特还是个有廉耻心的人——他不会在洗浴间对着威克多·克鲁姆的照片|撸|什么的——毕竟我们还没有撕破脸或者吵架什么的，我暂时还应该是他性|生活的解决者。

我拎起他的外套，一只小盒子从他口袋里掉出来。那只盒子再明显不过是只戒指盒。我慢慢地把它捡起来。

一只银色的戒指。尺寸不大——绝对不是威克多·克鲁姆能戴上的。在戒指内壁有几行花纹。我对着光看了看：

**Victor Krum.**

我放好戒指，走进了卧室。

然后你就回到了故事的开头：我坐在床头，看着哈利的睡前读物《神奇的魁地奇球》，还有他早上扔得到处都是的内衣、他系在床头柱上的一堆狗熊气球。我想起了我们决定同居的那个晚上，哈利用魔杖抵着我的喉咙，像要和我决斗。除了他红的快熟透的脸出卖了他很心虚的事实：

他说，德拉科·马尔福，和我住一起吧。

为什么？我问他。

因为你是个危险分子，我要替魔法部看好你。

就算那当头，他也从来没有说过是我爱你什么的。

这时候卧室门开了，一个毛茸茸的脑袋探进来。

德拉科？他问。

不是威克多。我说。

哈利·波特，救世之星，大难不死的男孩，英格兰国家队的新秀找球手——鬼魅一样闪进来，砰地摔上门。他瞪着我，我也回瞪着他。他把西装衬衣换掉了，换成了那件墨绿色的运动衬衣。不得不说墨绿色很衬他，那颜色会让他显得更白皙、眼睛像翡翠一样绿。

你来干吗？我把书放到床上。

他一言不发，往床边逼近，并且开始解他的衬衣扣子。他接着往过靠，胸膛贴上了我的下巴，像一只炉子。他的嘴唇贴到我额头上、鼻梁上、然后是嘴唇边……我突然打了个哆嗦，试探着问：

威克多·克鲁姆呢？

他的嘴唇立刻离开了我。

你想去找他吗？他干巴巴地问。我可以帮你联系他。

“不，不牢你费心。”

他开始把衬衣扣子一颗颗扣好。扣到最后一颗时他突然开了口。

“威基在对角巷的巫师旅馆。”然后他大踏步走出了卧室门。

随着砰一声，我知道他出家门了。

 

 

-6-

我瘫在沙发上看《巫师家庭》，封面上威克多·克鲁姆的画像非常扎眼。

**_独家专访：威克多·克鲁姆——和哈利·波特的一胜一负_ **

_我们荣幸地在本次英格兰对保加利亚的友谊赛后采访到了魁地奇明星球员威克多·克鲁姆……众所周知，他和本次的对手哈利·波特已经不是第一次狭路相逢……同为三强争霸赛的勇士……“他是个很棒的巫师、魁地奇球员”，克鲁姆说，“我们互相欣赏，我们有很不错的友谊，我18岁认识他，那时他14岁……我们不但是旗鼓相当的对手，也是私下的好友，我和他的朋友赫敏·格兰杰小姐和罗恩·韦斯莱先生均私交甚笃……”_

我哗啦啦翻了两页。

头条新闻、焦点关注、名流八卦……然后我翻到了“两性关系”。

“和我的丈夫交流总是存在障碍？交流魔药助你一臂之力”

“如何防止你的男人婚后移情别恋，十三个你必学的咒语”

什么玩意……我津津有味地读着这些捏造出来的虚假悲惨婚姻故事，心里突然好受多了：嘿，不止我一个人有感情问题，这个世界上还有很多男巫女巫，正在饱受性|生活不协调、感情障碍的苦楚……我接着往下读，然后突然看到“情感咨询”专栏里，有这么一封读者来信：

“我的男朋友总是粉别的男人怎么办？”

我坐直了身子。

> 我的男朋友是个魁地奇球迷。（我的男朋友不但是球迷，还是个魁地奇球员呢！）最近他迷恋上了保加利亚的一位魁地奇球员。（没错，保加利亚人都不是好东西……威克多·克鲁姆是最坏的东西）他收集球迷杂志，把这位球员的海报贴满墙，每次电视里一出现这位球员的比赛他两眼就发直。（波特就是这样的！他对着克鲁姆的比赛录像能眼都不眨！）不巧的是，这位球员长得十分英俊。（威克多·克鲁姆英俊吗？好吧，反正我不觉得……但是既然他有那么多女球迷，大概也算不错吧。）我知道我不该为了这个吃醋……（不，你当然要吃醋！你必须吃醋！吃醋才是正常反应！）但是昨天我们约会时他一直滔滔不绝地夸赞这位球员，让我十分扫兴。（我就更悲惨了，我的男朋友在和我接吻时提起克鲁姆扭头就走）他是不是爱上他了？我该怎么办？

哇。

我突然对这位来信者充满了同仇敌忾的同胞之情。这位写信人是个女人？还是个男人？不管是什么，总之，我们的悲惨经历是同样的。我赶紧去看这位来信者的署名。

**_“一个失败者”_ **

这可不行。我想。如果你是失败者，那我也一样是个失败者。但我们才不是呢……失败的是保加利亚人。我决定写一封信给编辑部，求他们发出来，我要安慰这个可怜的孩子。也许我们还能组成联盟，把保加利亚魁地奇球队炸个精光。

于是我开始动笔了，一气呵成。

_……我的男朋友最近同样迷恋上了以为保加利亚魁地奇球员。保加利亚球员为什么这么喜欢招蜂引蝶？我非常同情上期杂志上那位“男朋友粉别的男人”的读者，因为我们有同样糟糕的境遇……_

_我期望这封信能发出来，也希望那位可怜的读者看到它。我们也许可以见面互相倾吐苦处。“能分享的痛苦就是一半的痛苦”，你觉得呢？_

_……_

_一个失败者的同盟_

 

-6.5-

【Harry说】

不喜欢德拉科·马尔福的五十条理由

1.他是个不折不扣的刻薄鬼；

2.他是个劣迹斑斑的前食死徒；

3.他是个高端脏话爱好者；

4.他是个潜在的色情暴露狂；

5.他一点儿都不温柔；

6.他和体贴甜蜜搭不上边；

7.他经常给我甩脸色；

8.他擅长阴阳怪气和冷暴力；

…………

39.他睡觉时喜欢抢我被子；

40.他总是故意在刷牙时带着牙膏沫儿亲我；

41.他叫我起床时总是骂我蠢大头；

…………

46.他热衷毫无廉耻地当众亲热；

47.他有一头讨厌的金色头发，该死的好看；

48.他会在我生日时准备自己做的世上最难吃的蛋糕；

49.他会在惹我生气后，半夜偷偷亲我的后脖颈；

50.他害我忍不住喜欢他，太气人了。

 

 

-7-

自从给《巫师家庭》写完信后，我对这份小报的兴趣度直线上升。那天我正躺在沙发上，手里举着一本新的《巫师家庭》津津有味地读 **“提高夫妻生活幸福程度的五个魔咒”** 时，哈利突然进了门。

这可是件稀奇事。最近他神出鬼没，我已经习惯每天早晨起床看不到那头毛茸茸的乱头发了。当然，我对那头乱毛一点儿都不想念，一点儿都不。我稍微抬起头来看他，正巧和他的眼神儿对上。

“你在干嘛？”

“看《巫师家庭》。”

哈利表情诡异地看向了我手里的杂志。

“这期没有威克多·克鲁姆，非常遗憾。”我告诉他。

哈利愣了愣，然后大步走向了书房。

“你可以去见他的真人，”从书房走出来时他说，“要我帮你带路吗？”

“不用。”我回答。

他站住了，一脸欲言又止地看向我。但最后他还是什么都没有说。

然后他又啪嗒一声，出了门。

我把《巫师家庭》扔到一边，坐在沙发上，感觉心里堵得慌。嘿，这里可不是旅馆，你怎么能大大咧咧毫无顾忌地进来拿个东西就走呢？就算这里是旅馆，你也应该和旅馆主人友好地聊一聊自己最近在忙什么吧？真是太过分、太过分了。我很想跑出去拽住这个蠢疤头好好谴责他一番——但是——但是我还是没底气。

我根本没有立场冲他发脾气。

我看到他和克鲁姆上|床了吗？没有。

我看到他和克鲁姆接|吻了吗？没有。

他一个成年巫师早出晚归有错吗？没有。

我有权利管他东管他西吗？还是——没有。

别说哈利很可能马上就要我的前男友了，就算他是我坚不可摧的现任男友，我也没资格责问他。但心里还是痛，像有人拿着钝刀子在神经上划，一阵又一阵迟缓的、真切的痛感，一群蚯蚓似的爬满心脏。

我就这么坐在沙发上，在幻想里诘问了哈利二十次，然后蔫蔫地又活到现实里来，重新打开了《巫师家庭》，开始看“两|性关系”版的新专栏。

> 提高夫妻生活幸福程度的五个魔咒

> 想让你丈夫的目光挪不开你吗？想让你的妻子每天对你甜言蜜语吗？快来学会这五个魔咒！

> 第一个魔咒：柔情咒

 

……

晚上七点钟，一只长耳猫头鹰闯了进来。长耳叼着一封花花绿绿的信，神气活现地立在茶几上。我把信取下来：

_《巫师家庭》编辑部_

“一个失败者”！我迅速地拆开信封，果不其然，里面的信告诉我，编辑部把“一个失败者”提的问题进行了广泛的调查，并打算把热心巫师们的回答和我去的信一并发到下期杂志上。

“谢谢您对《巫师家庭》的支持！”这份信热情洋溢地说，“和您一样有相同困惑的男女巫师数不胜数！希望下期杂志上的内容能对您有所帮助！”

长耳鸣叫了一声，我抬起头，摸了摸它的喙。长耳亲热地啄了我的手指一口。

“我们很熟吗？”我问它，它瞪圆鼓溜溜的眼，好像在说肯定。

“好吧，好吧。”

我从桌上拿起燕麦饼干——哈利最喜欢的小饼干——递给长耳，它快活地叼起来，从窗口飞走了。

猫头鹰的生活多么单纯啊。我羡慕地看着那个越来越小的圆点。有喜欢的人就去轻轻啄他们一口，快乐的时候就扇扇翅膀到处飞翔，把眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的就可以祈求一切原谅。我把《巫师家庭》的来信收到茶几下方的抽屉里，走向了酒柜。

就在这时，一只守护神从空中“bang”一声炸裂出来。一只杰克罗素梗。它蹲在我面前，大嘴一张一合：

“白鼬！马尔福！我有事找你！哈利和克鲁姆！对角巷小酒馆见。”

是红毛。

 

 

-8-

红毛看到我坐下来，立刻把头埋下来，低声低气，鬼头鬼脑：

马尔福。我要和你说件事儿，你要做好心理准备。

什么事儿？被他的气氛感染，我也忍不住压低了嗓子：敢耍我让你好看，红毛。

红毛要我保证我不会乱发脾气、砸东西、大吼大叫之后，掏出了一个熟悉的戒指盒子：“你猜，这盒子里是什么？”

“刻着威克多·克鲁姆名字的戒指。”

红毛看起来下巴都惊讶掉了。

“你已经知道克鲁姆在追哈利了？”他不可思议地问，“哈利告诉你的？”

“克鲁姆在追哈利？！”

我大吼大叫了出来。周围一圈儿男巫女巫冲着哈利这个名字转过了头。

红毛扯着我低下头来：小声点，小声点，你不会想让这个上明天《预言家日报》的头条吧—— **黄金男孩出轨国际球星？**

你、再、说、一、遍。我咬牙切齿。

红毛看起来出于恐惧和同情的混合状态：

别急，别急，说不定哈利没有答应他呢，喝杯酒吗？

你请客吗？

好吧……我请客。

您好，来两瓶火焰威士忌！

最便宜的那种！红毛跟在我后面喊。

我肯定是醉了。

我的脑子漂浮到了上空，它清醒如常，目光如炬，看着坐在小酒馆桌前的“德拉科”拉着红毛的袖子，两个人兄弟情深、推心置腹、无话不谈。

我的脑子想下去抽自己一耳光，可惜它做不到。“德拉科”仍然一口威士忌一口伏特加地喝了下去。而红毛抱着黄油啤酒，时不时傻笑着举起酒瓶和“德拉科”干杯。在“德拉科”第十六次吸了吸鼻子然后丧着脸拽住红毛说“哥们儿哈利会不会真的不要我”的时候，我就知道了：今天和红毛见面的决定是个错误。

弥天大错。悔不当初。

你真的，真的确定，哈利打算和克鲁姆在一起吗？

红毛喝了一口黄油啤酒：我和你说过很多次了……我只是看到了克鲁姆送给哈利的戒指……哈利不会答应他的，我，我就是来和你提个醒儿。

“这有什么区别？”我苦着脸说，“你不知道，哈利有多迷恋克鲁姆，他每天看克鲁姆的比赛录像，连买的《巫师家庭》都有克鲁姆的封面！”

“别多想，马尔福，我还经常买有媚娃封面的《男巫生活》呢！”

“Ewwwww！”

“听着，马尔福，嘿，兄弟，”红毛拍了拍我，“哈利不会迷恋克鲁姆的，振作点，别喝了。”他把我的指头从他的袖子上掰开：“我去叫哈利来接你，你们可以谈谈心——呃，接个吻什么的，一切都会好的。”

“不！不不不不不！你不懂！不会好的！”

抗议无效，我看到红毛伸出魔杖召唤出了守护神——杰克罗素梗伸着舌头跳了出来。我还看到自己响亮地吸了吸鼻子，眼巴巴地注视着杰克罗素梗跳出了小酒馆的门。之后，我的脑子在空中漂浮了几圈后，和我最后残留的一点礼貌一起死掉了。

啪啦一声，火焰威士忌、伏特加和红毛的黄油啤酒一起倒下，流成一条黏糊的河到我耳边。

“我要哈利。”这是我最后一句听到自己说的话。

 

 

-9-

德拉科、德拉科、德拉科德拉科德拉科……

别烦我。我要哈利。

德拉科、德拉科、德拉科德拉科德拉科……

喔。该死的。我眯起眼——哈利的脸模模糊糊地在我头顶晃动。

哈利？我张开嘴，没发出声，嗓子好像撕裂了。

“干嘛喝这么多酒？”

哈利。他的绿眼睛在我眼前晃动，他穿着白色的睡衣，看起来可爱极了，像一块牛奶冰激凌。我试着扭了扭脖子，又翻了翻身。“我们在家？”

我嘶哑着声音问。

哈利把一只吸管放到我嘴边。是，他说，现在喝点水，你这醉鬼。

我紧紧闭住嘴。

哈利看起来生气了：你在闹什么脾气？德拉科？这几天你甩脸色甩的还不够吗？

我才没有甩脸色呢。我用眼神儿抗议。

你甩了，德拉科，你这两天甩的脸色都够我开染坊了。哈利说，你到底怎么了？

**威克多·克鲁姆。** 我说。

哈利叹了一口气：“你就不能忘了他，是不是？”

“除非我死。”

“那你去当他男朋友啊！”

我腾地从床上坐起来，脑子因为供血不足一片眩晕：“我才不和你抢男朋友呢！”

哈利张大了嘴巴。

我一鼓作气，借着还没有消失的酒意冲哈利发脾气：

“那只戒指！红毛和我都看到了！Vitor Crum!”

“嗷！”哈利像被踩了尾巴的猫：“那只戒指罗恩看到了？”

我冲他点点头。心里充满一种破罐子破摔的快感。

完了。哈利团团转，他站起来，又坐下，又站起来：“罗恩生气了没有？”

“我要是有你这么个善变的朋友，我也生气。”

哈利狠狠一拍脑袋。完了，完了，他嘟嘟哝哝地说，罗恩非找克鲁姆决斗不可。

“要找克鲁姆决斗也应该是我！”

哈利转过头：“你一听到克鲁姆就要凑热闹吗？德拉科，你有没有意识到我才是你男朋友？”

意识到了。我慢吞吞地说，还意识到马上你就要变成我的前男友了。

哈利不可思议地张大了嘴：你在和我分手吗？德拉科·马尔福？

可能是，我说。

太糟糕了，我的分手现场，有一个醉鬼和一个睡衣男孩，睡衣男孩的衣服上还印着呆呆熊。

哈利突然变得面无表情。他向卧室门走去，连带着空气一起带走了。我感觉胸口很闷，很疼，于是我忍不住地喊了他一声：“哈利。”

干吗？他问。

“我……我头疼。”

“去找威克多·克鲁姆。”

“可我只想靠你一会儿。”

你看，就是在这一个瞬间，我突然意识到我需要什么，我需要哈利，我没法离开他。我需要他的肩膀、他的体温、他蠢蠢的眼镜。我向他伸出手，看到他一步步向我挪过来。最后哈利坐到了床沿上：德拉科……我真不知道你脑子里在想什么。

我把头抵上了哈利瘦削的肩膀。骨头硌硌的，但仍然很温暖。

“我的脑子里在想…… **我喜欢你，哈利** 。”

这是灵丹妙药，最强效的柔情咒。

 

 

-10-

所以你的意思是，克鲁姆从一开始就在追大门牙？

叫她的名字，德拉科，太没有礼貌了。

我往哈利胸口蜷了蜷：

那只戒指也是克鲁姆送给格兰杰，然后格兰杰托你还给克鲁姆的？

没错。

那它怎么会到红毛的手中？

我把它和罗恩的求婚戒指搞混了，他痛苦地说，你知道，戒指盒看起来都一样。

我在哈利的呆呆熊睡衣里，闷闷地笑出声来。

不准笑！不准笑！你昨天吓死我了，我还以为罗恩知道克鲁姆追赫敏的事儿了。如果是那样，罗恩一定会生气的——他会闹脾气，那样可就麻烦了。

我抬起头，嘴唇贴到哈利喉结上，那里因为哈利的呼吸和说话而轻轻颤动，带着我的嘴唇也开始发麻。“所以克鲁姆没有在追你？”

哈利抬起膝盖戳了戳我的腿：“当然没有。他知道你是我的男朋友。他这次来英国就是来找赫敏的——你知道，他们一直在通信，克鲁姆想借来英国比赛的机会再来约赫敏一次。”

我实在看不出大门牙有什么特别的魅力。

别人也不会看出你有什么特别的魅力，德拉科，你真刻薄。

“我头痛！”我宣布，“我头痛！”

“头痛你也要学会礼貌地讲话，德拉科。”哈利嘻嘻笑，那副嘴脸可恶极啦。

呆呆熊随着哈利的笑声一起一伏，我想抓住它，于是我伸出手，拉住了哈利的衣襟。从衣襟探进去，我能抚摸到他光滑的、温热的皮肤，皮肤上微妙的凸起和颗粒，哈利的笑声开始变化了。他咬住了嘴唇。

德拉科。他低声叫。哈利叫我的名字时有一种奇妙的节奏。

我咬了咬他的胸口，翻身趴到了他身上：嗯？

你不是头痛吗？他问，带上了喘音。

是啊。我说，你亲一下我……就不疼了。

你可真不要脸。他说。

但他还是把嘴唇凑过来了。甜蜜的、牛奶冰激凌一样的嘴唇，软，带着一点干燥的唇皮，我帮他舔湿。他的牙齿尝起来像一颗颗清凉的贝壳，他的乳||首像两只小心翼翼颤抖着的花苞。

吻从浅尝辄止开始深入，直到他温柔的躯体代替口腔吻住了我。

迷迷糊糊地，我想到了红毛说的话。

接个吻，什么都会好的。

 

 

-11-

哈利、我、大门牙和克鲁姆面对面坐在咖啡馆里。桌子上放着两只戒指盒。

“威克多，真对不起。”大门牙先开了口，“非常抱歉。”

傻大个儿露出了那一口野兽似的白牙齿：“没关系，赫-米-恩-赫敏。”他艰难地拼着大门牙的名字，“之前你收下那只戒指的时候，我还以为我有希望。”

“都是我的错。”哈利尴尬地说，“是我把戒指搞错了。”

克鲁姆拍了拍他的肩膀——我感觉很不舒服，于是把搂着哈利腰的手臂紧了紧。

“马尔福先生，”克鲁姆发现了我的小动作，“你对波特的 **控制欲** 很强嘛。”

“只是单纯地亲热而已。”我一本正经地回答，哈利的脸腾地烧了起来。

“不准胡说八道。”他小声对我说。

我冲他吐了吐舌头：余光里大门牙一脸生无可恋地看着我，于是我也冲她吐了吐舌头。哈利被逗笑了，在看到大门牙的脸色后，又收起了笑容。

“你一定会找到好姑娘的，威基——我是说，克鲁姆先生。”哈利对克鲁姆说。

“哈利说的没错。”大门牙使劲点头，“不瞒你说，我认识一打漂亮的姑娘——”

克鲁姆摆了摆手。

“我认识一打漂亮的男孩子——”我也开了口。

克鲁姆的手摆得更起劲了：“多谢你的好意。”

“不用谢，我其实也不认识，就是和你客气客气。”

克鲁姆看起来被我的句法迷惑住了：“对不起，我的英文不是很好，你是说——”

“他的意思是，你真的很棒。”哈利把话头截过来。

“没错，你的魁地奇确实很棒。”我点头。

克鲁姆非常不克鲁姆地垂下头：“那又有什么用呢？好姑娘都名花有主了。”他把桌子上的一只戒指盒收到口袋里：“那么我想，就这样了？赫米—赫敏小姐？”

大门牙冲他伸出了手：“不管怎么说，谢谢你，威基。”

克鲁姆接过了她的手，吻了一下：“你还会给我写信吗？”

大门牙耸了耸肩：“英语教程的话，我会写的。”

克鲁姆大笑起来。

走出咖啡馆的时候，克鲁姆和我们道了别，然后走向了巫师旅馆。我们三个还没来得及说话，就看到了红毛，站在街对面，手里捧着一大束玫瑰花。

红毛看起来非常迷茫：“你们三个怎么现在在这儿？还有威克多·克鲁姆？”

没什么。我和哈利一齐说。语气笃定。

大门牙笑了，她蹦蹦跳跳地朝红毛走过去，像一只大松鼠。

她挎住红毛的手臂：

“克鲁姆来和他俩道别。罗恩，你的求婚戒指呢？快拿出来吧。”

红毛脸红了，他恍然大悟似的瞪了我和哈利一眼，然后拉着大门牙走开了。

“别在他俩面前。他俩为了克鲁姆有的吵呢，你不知道，威克多追哈利还是我告诉马尔福的呢……”

我冷笑了一声。而哈利亲昵地对我翻了个白眼。

大门牙呢，她一边被她的傻瓜男友拉走，一边转过头冲我和哈利做口型。

“多——谢——啦——”

 

 

-12-

当然，故事到这里还没有结束。

当我从长耳腿上取下两封《巫师家庭》来信和两本最新的《巫师家庭》时，哈利看起来非常窘迫：“德拉科？那是我的信，给我留下好吗？”

“不，”我捂紧了信封，“这是我的信。”

“我向你保证，那真的是我的！”哈利看起来更窘迫了，并且向我的信扑过来。

——我才不会给哈利机会看到我这个 **“失败者的同盟”** 的信呢。

但是我还是慢了一步，哈利用找球手的精准技巧夺过了我的信，在争夺过程中，信封扯开了。一封信纸跳了出来：

**_“您好！‘失败者’先生……”_ **

我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“哈利？你就是那个‘失败者’？”

他的脸涨红了。以我的经验来看，他马上就要恼羞成怒了。

“你怀疑过我迷恋威克多·克鲁姆？”

我再次难以置信地问他，并且满意地看到哈利的脸熟透了。

“是的。”他自暴自弃地说，把手里的信丢到沙发上。“有问题吗？”

我看着他，脑子飞快地旋转…… **一切就像齿轮对上了齿轮，毛线球找到了线头，都严丝合缝地拼合在了一起：**

哈利在吃醋。他在因为我吃醋——他甚至给《巫师家庭》写信咨询感情问题！

那么一切的别扭、矛盾和不正常都迎刃而解了，我忍住哈哈大笑的欲望。把“失败者”先生的信捡起来：“哈利，我要把它裱起来，这真是个伟大的纪念品！”

“你敢！”他恶狠狠地说。

“我敢，亲爱的。”

我甜蜜地回答他。

但是我太大意了——

就在我四处寻找相框和钉子时，哈利突然出现在了书房门口。

**“失败者同盟先生？”**

“干嘛？”我下意识地回答。

回过神来我看到哈利捂着肚子笑得眼镜都滑到鼻尖儿上了。

“你偷看别人的信件！哈利·波特！”我扑过去，把信扯过来。

“我以为那是哪位热心巫师写给我的，没有想到——”哈利憋着笑看向我：“失败者同盟先生？你要和我一起分担痛苦？”

“去你的！”

“帮我也找一只相框，德拉科。”哈利眼睛眯眯地说，“我也要把它裱起来，这真是个伟大的纪念品！”

 

 

-12.5-

【Harry说】

世界上最可爱的事情有三件：魁地奇，陋居之夜和……德拉科。

最后一项划掉。

算啦，还是加上好了。

我看了一眼睡在我身边、嘴唇翕动着贴在我胳膊上的德拉科，偷偷笑出了声。他金色的头发落到睫毛上，看起来像一块诱人的黄油奶糖。我忍不住想要吻他的冲动。

那么，新的问题来了——

男朋友太可爱了怎么办？

 

——————END——————

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 来LOFTER找我玩吧！ID：独眼肥龙龙


End file.
